User blog:Blueicicle360/Fleet Composition Log - Fall 2015 Event
Mostly for personal reference, but help with equipment setups and fleet setups would be appreciated too. I played the entirety of this event on easy mode so shiplocking mechanics are not in consideration here. E-1 Main Escort Fairly straightforward, didn't run into any problems with this setup in terms of branching nor battles. The escort fleet is a surface fleet consisting of 1CL/1CLT/2DD/1FBB as recommended on the event's page. The main fleet is composed of 2CV(L)/1BB(V)/1CA, which was similar to the suggested setup at the time but I switched out some of the ship types in favour of higher levelled ships. Equipment setups for Choukai, Hyuuga, Haruna and Ooyodo were for double-attack artillery spotting, each having two main guns, a recon seaplane and a radar. Hibiki and Kitakami had night CI setups with three torpedoes for Hibiki and two torpedoes plus kouhyouteki on Kitakami. Ayanami had two main guns plus a radar. Akagi and Chitose each had one fighter, one dive bomber and one torpedo bomber equipped. Akagi also had Saiun while Chitose had a second dive bomber. E-2 Also barely any problems, this map was much more simple as combined fleets were not needed. 3 runs were needed to complete this map with 2 drum canisters. On easy mode, in case you're like me and scrapped one of the ships before and had to run the map with an extremely low-levelled newly dropped ship, you should be able to get by with one or two ships around lv10. In my case, Mikazuki had been scrapped so I ran the map with her at lv10, and Satsuki was level 14. As long as everyone else is decently levelled, damage should not be an issue. Equipment setups for Yuudachi and Ayanami consisted of two main guns and a radar. Jintsuu had double-attack setup with two main guns and a recon plane. Hibiki had night CI setup with three torpedoes. Mikazuki and Satsuki each had a main gun and a drum canister each. E-3 Main Escort I don't have any reliably levelled AV or CAV, nor do I have Akitsu Maru, so I think this is the best I'll get in terms of air parity. The main team is intended to be firepower-heavy for day battle, with each DD with 3 slots holding two main guns and a drum canister and each BBV having double-attack formation with two main guns and two zuiun. The escort team is torpedo-heavy, with Hibiki, Shimakaze and Hatsushimo each holding three torpedoes for night CI. Maya, Choukai and Ooyodo have near-identical setups with two main guns and a recon seaplane each. The final slot for Maya and Choukai contains a radar while Ooyodo's last slot contains a drum canister. This team is extremely frustrating to run with if the levels are insufficient (like the team I used). First, the removal of radars on the DDs in place of a drum canister lowers their stats by quite a bit in exchange for speedier gauge drain. Murakumo, Fubuki and Yamashiro had only just passed their kai level (20) at the start of the run so they were basically carried by the rest of the team. Formations Route taken: ACEGIHK A: No battle. Node C chosen C: Battle Formation (cruising formation 4) E: Line Abreast (formation 6) OR Echleon (formation 5) G: Resource node I: No battle H: Forward formation (cruising formation 2) I primarily used this formation for defense/evasion due to the low armor/HP on some ships. K: Boss node, formation 4 for all-out attack. E-4 (incomplete) Extremely unprepared ttk with only one properly-levelled FBB Node I = taiha node every time D: Boss Kills Main Escort ASW is important, though firepower matters as well. Formation 1 for all submarine nodes including boss, formation 4 for pretty much everything else Node M Farming Main Escort E-5 (incomplete) Probably not even going to try Category:Blog posts